


Stormy Realizations

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Letters, M/M, Technical kidnapping, caught kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Caduceus Clay decides to confess his feelings for Fjord with a letter but life and love don't always go the way you think they will.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, One sided Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Love Letters & A Broken Heart

Caduceus gazed open the letter he wrote, checking for any potential errors in it. He wasn't a perfectionist but this letter had to be as perfect as possible. He smiled as he put the letter into the envelope. All he needed to do now is place this in Fjord's room and wait for his response. He stepped outside of his room and held the letter close to his heart as he walked forward. Suddenly, he heard the slightly muffled sound of Fjord's voice coming out of Jester's room. At first he wanted to pay it no heed but something kept gnawing at him to check on Fjord and Jester. He saw that Jester's door was slightly open, he decided to look inside and saw a sight that instantly broke his heart in two.

Fjord and Jester were kissing, very passionately from what Caduceus could see. The letter fell out of Caduceus' hands as he covered his mouth in shock. Tears fell from his eyes as he stepped away from the door. He knew he couldn't be seen crying, it would only make things worse at this point and would only cause unneeded drama. He practically ran down the stairs and out of the tavern door, thanking Melora that there was a rainstorm that covered his tears. He ran into the forest, knowing that he could hide there until he could regain his composure and be able to look at Fjord and Jester without crying. He finally found a tree to sit beneath as he realized that his ankles were slightly sore from suddenly running. He finally allowed himself to fully cry, soft whimpers turning into a full blown wail of heartbreak that seemed to echo through the forest.

The rainstorm continued to pour as Caduceus continued crying, almost as though Melora herself was crying for one of her children. Finally, Caduceus slowly and eventually stopped crying, only soft hiccups remaining. The wind picked up as Caduceus could swear he heard Melora singing to him a lullaby. Caduceus wiped away any tears still remaining and began to go to sleep, unaware that a figure was approaching him.

* * *

Eodwulf gazed upon the now fully asleep Caduceus, pondering why he felt a tug in his chest and a desire to hold Caduceus close to him. He had overheard Caduceus wailing from a distance and rushed over excepting to find him hurt or carrying a heavily injured friend but he found Caduceus slowly going to sleep. Eodwulf noticed tear streaks on Caduceus, meaning that he had been crying a lot. The pain in Eodwulf's chest got worse, but it was not a physical pain, rather it was a emotional pain.

He looked around quickly to see if there was anyone else nearby before picking up Caduceus, noting that he was as light as he appeared to be. He began to carry Caduceus to a small clearing where he had to create markings for a teleportation circle. He placed his hand on the circle and softly said "By The Matron's blessing, I choose Rexxentrum." and walked over to pick up Caduceus before the teleportation circle opened and Eodwulf stepped through. Eodwulf softly walked, making sure that no one saw him in the streets. He softly approached his home and entered it, making sure that Caduceus wasn't awakened by the closing of the door. He then placed Caduceus on a couch and lit the nearby fireplace. He then sat on the same couch as he let Caduceus use him as a pillow until Caduceus and himself were properly dry and warm. He then carried Caduceus up to his bed and placed Caduceus in the bed before curling up beside him.

He knew he would wake up to accusations of him having kidnapped Caduceus and they were on some technical level correct but he would be able to rest for now, not even caring that Caduceus seemed to be snuggling against him now.


	2. Dream Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, dreams blend into reality.

Caduceus sat alone in a grassy field, the sun warm upon his skin as he felt Melora's presence all around him. He had needed this soft warmth after the heartbreak he had faced. He thought he would wake underneath a tree close to the inn, possibly being shaken awaken by Beauregard, but for now he could relax and regain his composure. The Mighty Nein needed him and he couldn't let his own heartbreak keep him from helping his friends.

Suddenly, Caduceus heard as soft footsteps grew louder. He stood up and turned around to face the figure. At first, the figure was covered in shadows but a single sentence in a familiar voice chased the shadows away.

"Your friends will accuse me of kidnapping you tomorrow, and to some extent they are right, but for now I will be resting beside you."

The shadows faded to reveal that the figure was Eodwulf. Caduceus walked towards Eodwulf and began to hold him close. He felt a similar, if not the same feeling, he had felt around Fjord. A thousand thoughts graced his mind as he snuggled against Eodwulf. Each thought driving him closer to a realization: He was just as much in love with Eodwulf as he was with Fjord. Caduceus hoped that his blush couldn't be seen as he tried to figure out what to do next. He realized his eyes kept focusing of Eodwulf's lips and his blush grew deeper. Eodwulf's lips were slightly chapped but still seemed like they would be comfortable if Caduceus kissed them. 

Caduceus eventually closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Eodwulf's lips. A white glow enveloped the both of them as the kiss connected.

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window as Eodwulf and Caduceus began to awaken from their slumber. Eodwulf felt a strange sensation on his lips and looked down to see that, somehow, he and Caduceus' lips were pressed together. Caduceus had noticed the same thing as the two of them looked at each other, their cheeks bright red from embarrassment. 

Finally, the two broke the accidental kiss as Caduceus said "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was..." 

Caduceus words were stopped by Eodwulf pressing his lips against Caduceus's lips. Caduceus's eyes went wide but he softly returned the kiss. The kiss was not a kiss filled with desire or passion, rather it was a kiss that embodied their new-found love for each other.

The kiss ended as the two of them looked at each other, content in their love filled bliss. However, the calm silence was broken by a familiar voice that surprised the both of them.

"Eodwulf, you have the most unusual taste in lovers."

Caduceus and Eodwulf looked to the bedroom doorway to see Astrid, twirling on her pointer finger a spare key Eodwulf had given to her a prior night.


	3. Lovely Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid blackmails Eodwulf and the two of them decide to escort Caduceus back to The Mighty Nein.

Astrid smirked at the two of them and asked "So Eodwulf, what are you going to give me in exchange for me not telling Trent that you're dating the firblog who insulted him at the dinner table?"

Eodwulf said "Astrid, it's too early in the morning for your blackmail. At least wait until I have a Hot Brown Morning Potion in my system." and he slowly stepped out of bed and helped Caduceus get out of bed. The three of them headed downstairs where Caduceus decided to make them breakfast since he was technically a guest in Eodwulf's house. 

When Eodwulf was finished drinking his Hot Brown Morning Potion, Astrid said "So, what is the price for my silence?"

Eodwulf rolled his eyes and handed a rune covered stone over to Astrid, who softly chuckled as she put it in her bag. Caduceus looked at the two of them and was reminded of the bond he shared with his siblings.

Astrid said "We should probably escort your boyfriend home before his friends tear down half of Exandria looking for him."

Eodwulf said "Yes, we should." and began to pack a small travel bag for the journey ahead. Caduceus had to wear a cloak in Rexxentrum since he would be recognizable in the daylight. Eodwulf paid a carriage driver to drive them to the small town The Mighty Nein were staying at. The carriage ride was enjoyable, despite Astrid teasing both Eodwulf and Caduceus about their new relationship status and the occasional ambush from raiders. 

The carriage eventually reached the small town as Eodwulf and Caduceus stepped out of the carriage and walked to the inn. Eodwulf said "I should probably head back. I doubt your friends would accept our relationship."

Caduceus said "They will accept it. Jester would probably squee endlessly about us dating."

Eodwulf said "If that is the case, then the only one who shouldn't know is Trent." and, with those words uttered, he quickly pulled Caduceus into a kiss. Caduceus almost immediately kissed back. 

The kiss ended as Caduceus said "I'm going to miss you."

Eodwulf said "I'll be sure to write letters as often as I can."

The soft silence was broken by a squee of joy as the two turned to face Jester, who was standing in the inn doorway.

* * *

It had been a week since Eodwulf and Caduceus started dating and The Mighty Nein were walking to their next destination when they suddenly heard a screech above them. A raven landed on Caduceus' shoulder and dropped a letter into his hands before flying away. 

Jester asked in a teasing tone of voice "Another letter from your boyfriend?" 

Caduceus said "Probably." as he put the letter into a bag of his. He would read the letter later when they got to a inn, but that could wait.

Caduceus walked beside the rest of the party, not noticing the young half-elf man looking at him and smiling, his raven wings barely visible in the darkness of the forest. He said softly "May you and Eodwulf have a happier ending then me and Keyleth." before he disappeared into the forest, the raven who delivered Eodwulf's letter following close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, the Hot Brown Morning Potion was a direct reference to The Dragon Prince. As for the ending, I decided on the ending circling round and echoing the beginning.
> 
> You thought I was going to write my first story with Eodwulf and not have Vax cameo at least once? You thought wrong.


End file.
